


Mystery of Asgard

by Efflucinda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor (Marvel), Enemas, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: Thorki BDSM Pron Challenge, they just like role-play and sexs.C1-General/SlaveC2-Mater/PetC3-Student/TeacherC4-Master/MaidC5-Major General/SpyC6-Prince/P.O.WC7-King/Slave





	1. General Thor/ Slave Loki

将军/奴隶  
内含play：锁链&灌肠&Watersports

庆功宴会上Thor一直心不在焉，他只想尽快结束这恼人的一切回到自己的军帐里，心心念念都是那个约顿奴隶。

那个约顿奴隶叫Loki，是个Runt，这类霜巨人与阿萨人身材相仿，在约顿海姆也是被同族圈养在家中做奴隶的。Runt都长得颇为精致，但Thor从未见过比Loki更漂亮的奴隶。

Thor灌了一肚子蜜酒后回到他的军帐，火塘旁那抹宝蓝分外惹眼。奴隶全身都被束缚着，修长的脖颈被黄金项圈压低，项圈上刻着字“Thor’s Property”，手腕脚腕上的金环与项圈都被锁链勾连，使得奴隶不能伸展四肢，只能跪行。

“奴隶。”Thor抚摸过霜巨人的背脊，描绘着纹章的背脊现在遍布鞭痕，这都是驯服留下的记录。

奴隶没有吭声，颤抖地跪在原处，承接主人的爱抚。

“看来你又忘记规矩了，没关系，我有时间。”Thor是个有耐心的主人，他不厌其烦地教给Loki规矩，看他的约顿奴隶在鞭子扬起后缩成一团，听Loki用哭哑了的声音来承认错误、祈求他的仁慈。

“不！主人！请原谅我，主人！”Loki四肢着地跪在狼皮上，腿分得极开，屁股高高抬起，以便向主人展示他被束缚住根部的阴茎。哪怕不情愿，这些羞耻的姿势也已经刻在奴隶的身体里，他曾试图反抗，但还是高估了他对痛苦的忍受力。

Thor掰开那两瓣臀肉，露出其间收缩的穴口，那处干涩狭窄，只能勉强放下一根手指。这里是军营，自然没有侍女关照奴隶，也没人替将军阁下准备好奴隶。为主人准备好自己以供随时使用，显然是Loki需要被训练的下一事项。

Thor一掌抽打在奴隶的屁股上，若奴隶是白肤的阿萨人或者中庭人，那处一定留下红痕。他训斥：“为什么没有润滑！”

“因为您离开之前命令我跪好。”Loki小声辩解，而这为他带了了另一下更疼痛的惩罚。

“还敢狡辩。”Thor捡起垂在地上的金链，这条链子连着奴隶的项圈。他大步走向浴室，奴隶则跟在他身后爬行。

Loki咬着下唇，爬到浴室正中，乖巧地分开双腿，自己伸手掰开臀瓣。他最恨清洗，那温热的液体被灌注到身体里，将他的小腹撑得浑圆，仿佛身怀六甲，他还不能排出来，一枚肛塞会堵住他的后穴，没有主人的允许就不能取下。排泄的欲望、胀满的钝痛都不是最令他厌恶的东西，他最厌恶被如此对待时令他勃起的快感。

Thor将软管插入奴隶的后穴，将一袋灌肠剂灌入其中。他看着Loki的肩胛骨隆起、足尖绷紧，这个小巨人身上布满薄汗，又一袋注入，Loki已经开始发出夹杂着快感的呻吟。两袋是Loki的极限，Thor抽出软管，他随口命令：“夹紧，流出一滴试试。”

奴隶呜咽一声，跪在地上高高撅起屁股，用尽所有意志力紧缩肛口。他多么渴望主人能仁慈一些，能用肛塞或者阳具堵住那些液体，这样他只需要对付排泄的欲望。痛苦裹挟着快感汇聚在他突起的小腹，现在连他的阴茎也开始发疼。

他已经一周没有被允许用前面高潮了，每次勃起都会带来被束缚的疼痛，可被改变的身体又会因疼痛而勃起，陷入永无止境的循环。

“主人，求求你，唔......好胀......要.......要裂了。”Loki呻吟着，跪趴的姿势令坠感更加明显，他不得不分出一只手捧着自己的肚子，仿佛护着孩子的孕妇。

“知道自己做错了什么吗？”Thor蹲下来，用手碰触着Loki胀大的腹部，只令奴隶发出更大的呻吟。

Loki呜咽着。不行，他快要忍不住了，最基本的欲望被禁止，他只希望能将这一肚子的液体尽快排出去。奴隶点头，呜咽着求饶：“我不该.......顶嘴，我不该.......没准备好自己，求主人原谅我，我，我会改正的。”

“排出来吧。”Thor满意地点头。

紧缩的穴口再也拦不住其中的液体，顺着奴隶的双腿流到地板上。Loki趴在地上，依旧不敢全然放松，还是缩着后穴，让灌肠剂小股流出，这也是主人的要求之一——“我知道你能从中得到快感，但我不允许，这不是让你享受的。”

小腹的胀满不仅源自于肠道中的灌肠液，还有膀胱中积蓄一日的体液。Loki抽泣着，霜巨人的尿道与精道是分离的，哪怕是在勃起时也能排泄，尿液混着灌肠剂在他身下积蓄成一滩水泊。

奴隶已经三日未曾被喂食了，他的后穴非常干净。

Thor对面前的一片狼藉极为满意，看看他倔强的约顿奴隶，当着他的大敌面前失了禁，穴口收缩求着被填满。

将军解下皮带，奴隶听到搭扣解开的声音就绷紧了身体。Thor解下皮带有两种可能——惩罚他或者使用他。

他宁可是后者。

“请主人使用奴隶。”只有活下去才能复仇，奴隶宽慰自己，继续向他的大敌献媚。

Thor并未勃起，但此时此刻他有另一项需求暨须解决。他把阴茎插入奴隶的后穴里，然后放松肌肉尿在了奴隶体内。这是他第一次这么尝试，不得不说，令他身心愉悦，奴隶的后穴收缩着，似乎是在渴求更多的灌溉。

Loki发出一声惊呼，随后咬紧牙关不露泄出一声呻吟。那股热流激荡在他的体内，前所未有的屈辱感席卷全身。他，约顿海姆的第一继承人，在历经兵败、俘虏、奴役之中又往更深处堕落了一步。

近乎是性奴的本能，当Thor的阴茎抽离时，奴隶绞紧后穴，不敢漏泄出一滴液体。

温热的泪水打湿了奴隶的头发。

Thor将两根手指插入那收紧的后穴搔挠着内壁，奴隶在不停颤抖，但依旧夹得很紧。征服感令Thor更加快意，看看这个可怜的家伙，这个淫荡的奴隶，肚子里灌满敌人的尿液还舍不得排出来。

主人满意地拍拍奴隶的屁股，用一枚小号肛塞堵住奴隶的后穴，他嘲笑道：“既然这么喜欢，那就夹好，好好让它们陪你过夜。要是敢漏出来一滴，呵。”

Loki含泪点头，他沉下腰肢，抬高屁股，绷紧着肌肉必须要夹紧那枚肛塞才能留住体内的液体。主人拿起锁链，将奴隶牵回军帐。

奴隶爬得很慢，不敢有稍大的动作。

锁链被拴在床脚，Loki趴伏在皮草上，双手捧着略微凸起的肚子，静候第二天的黎明。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：虽然我答应玩watersports，不过别忘了到时候浴室你自己清理！

Thor：等等，你一个咒语就搞定的事情......

Loki：我就乐意看你拖地，怎么地？


	2. Mater/Pet

内含play：乳环&外出&兽化&Watersports

有人说狼养不熟，说约顿海姆的冰原狼无法驯服，说冰原狼王绝不会向任何人低头。可他们都错了，因为他们不是他。

Thor径直走向壁炉，壁炉前的皮草堆里埋着他的宠物。奇怪了，在冰天雪地里纵横冰原的狼王变幻出人形之后分外怕冷，总是爱躲在皮草堆里靠着壁炉取暖。

Loki在壁炉前睡得正香。他的四肢纤长，健美有力，身形与阿萨人相仿，只是头上多了对狼耳，身后拖着条毛茸茸的狼尾巴。那耳朵抖了抖，狼王睁开眼，一双幽绿的眼睛在昏暗的房间中闪闪发光。

主人抚摸着宠物的下颌，伴随而来的是惬意的呼噜声与清脆的铃铛声。狼王的双乳都被穿了环，稍有动作铃铛就响个不停，而后穴则被肛塞撑开，随时保持湿润与扩张，以供主人取乐。

“乖孩子。”Thor揉捏Loki的乳尖，看那处渐渐充血，挺立起来。有处皮草折射出水光，竟是已被Loki阴茎流出的前液打湿，“今天天气很好，我们出去走走。”

他取出一条分叉的银链子，连接在宠物胸前的乳环上，Loki全程极为配合，挺着胸膛，双手背在身后，一双狼耳高高竖起，尾巴在身后扫动。

阿斯加德之王的行宫建在湖边，此处是王室禁地，无人踏足。湖边被盎然青意覆盖，大地都被铺上绿绒。

Loki不时发出一声呜咽，他有时分心走慢一步，乳尖就会被撕扯一下，带来甜蜜的苦楚，而令他分心的不是美景，而是后穴含着的肛塞，时不时顶撞在他最为敏感的那一点上，来一瞬欢愉，却又不能给他任何慰藉。

他们停歇在一棵橡树下，主人倚着树干歇息，宠物则将头搁在主人的腿上，享受着主人有一搭没一搭的爱抚。这本是很惬意的场景，可安逸的氛围总是被清脆的铃声打断。Loki在颤抖，原本垫着下巴的双手现在扶着肚子，眉间也蹙起浅纹。

Thor握上狼王的阴茎，淌出的前液都沾湿了他的手，他好心抚慰着宠物的欲望，熟料他的小宠物居然红着眼眶拒绝。

Loki的尾巴焦虑地扫着地面，那块地上的草都快被狼尾巴扫断了，他摇头：“唔嗯嗯。”

冰原狼王虽然能化为人形，但并不能口吐人言。

Thor看Loki捧着肚子就明白了七分，若是他猜得不错，他的小宠物睡了一整天，一直还不曾排解生理需求。他故作不明白，一手加快了撸动的频率，另一只手还按压着Loki膀胱所在的位置，果不其然，他的小狼都快哭出来了。

Loki绷紧肌肉，恨不得咬住Thor的手，如果现在他是冰原狼的形态，一定会用利爪狠狠挠Thor的脸。需要排解的生理欲望一波接着一波，可濒临高潮渴望射精的感觉也如此强烈，简直令他抓狂。

Thor终于放开手，他站起来，退后几步，居高临下对宠物说道：“来吧，做你想做的。”那根链子还拴在树干上，他的意图很明显，让狼王在树下排泄。

Loki羞红了脸，即便是在冰原狼的形态下，他都不曾在他人面前做过这种事情，更何况现在化身人形。可他又不能违背主人的命令，这是契约规定的。在约顿海姆的冰川上，他被同族背叛，奄奄一息的时候，是Thor与他缔结生命共享契约，保住了他的性命。

冰原狼王白皙的皮肤因羞愧而渡上嫩粉，受锁链牵制，他只能跪在树下，他再清楚不过Thor有怎么样的恶趣味、想看到怎样的画面，他四肢着地，如同狼性一样跪趴在地上，阴茎跳动，一道水流滋在树根。

太羞耻了，Thor的目光简直如鞭子一样抽打着狼王的自尊心，但释放的快乐又令他无暇多想.

太舒服了，他发出一声惬意的呻吟，全身放松，那枚肛塞也随之掉出体外。

冰原狼会用体液标记领地，甚至会用来互相标记伴侣。当着Thor的面干出这种事情，是不是也有这样的意味呢？对阿萨人近乎一无所知的狼王觉得双颊火辣辣的，太复杂了，还是不去想了。

Thor解开锁链，然后打横将他的宠物抱起，往湖中走去，毫不在意手上沾着温热的液体。Loki把头埋在Thor的肩膀上，耳朵耷拉下来，尾巴不断拍打着Thor的大腿。

直到水浸没胸膛，Thor将Loki放下来，他圈着Loki的腰，即便化成人形，他的小狼王还是不喜欢用双腿行走。他的阴茎捅进Loki的后穴，多亏了一直有肛塞扩张，进入得非常轻松。

“我看书上记载，冰原狼会通过体液标记伴侣宣誓主权。”Thor分出一只手拨弄着Loki的乳环，“你是我的，我是你的。Loki，我的狼王。”

与冰凉的湖水不同，一股暖流灌入Loki的甬道里，狼王绷紧肌肉，郑重点头。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：别告诉我你选这个场景是因为不用拖地。

Thor：（不好意思地点头）

Loki：你信不信我真变成冰原巨狼一爪子挠死你。


	3. Student/Teacher

内含play：镜子&自慰&dirtytalk

Loki点开邮箱，开始准备给学生答疑，但一封无标题的邮件吸引了他的注意力。

邮件正文是时间和地址，附件是视频。

他点开视频。

男人脱下内裤，舔湿手指，饥渴地放进自己的后穴。两指快速抽插着小穴，手撸动着自己的阴茎。

男人躺在沙发上，眯着眼睛享受着后穴被进出抽插的快感。

男人发出忘我的呻吟，然后射了出来，精液射在衬衣上。

那个男人就是Loki，他被要挟了。

如果这段视频传出去，他的职业生涯就算完了，如何还能为人师表。

Loki踌躇地按下门铃，那门刚打开，他就被拽进房内，门被一个高大的男子堵住。

他认得这个人，那头金长发太具有标志性了，他一门选修课的学生，Thor·Odinson.

Thor反锁上门，他冲Loki一笑，如同见了猎物的狼：“教授还真是准时啊。”

这句话听起来别样刺耳，考虑到自己还有把柄在对方手中，Loki只能隐而不发。他冷静地问：“你要怎么样才肯删掉视频？”

Thor的大手摸上Loki的腰，沿着腰线探索到挺翘的臀部：“看不出来，你这种高岭之花居然是这样的骚货。你那两根细指头能喂饱自己吗？”

Loki在发抖，不知是生气还是害怕。

见Loki没有反抗，Thor的动作更加放肆，他解开Loki的皮带，扯下Loki的内裤，手指揉按着穴口的肌肉。他故作惊讶道：“哎呀，教授这么有自知之明，都自己润滑好了？还是说老师你的骚穴整日都这么湿？”

Loki一把攥住Thor的手腕，他咬牙说：“我自己润滑的，你要怎么做？”

Thor反倒是没有把手指插进去，他搂着Loki的腰，挟持着对方往卧室走去，Loki的裤子还吊在半空。

“我想看老师自慰，对着镜子肏你自己的小穴，肏到前面射出来为之。我还想听老师你叫床，好好描述下你是个怎么样的骚货。”

Loki被Thor推倒在床上，房间内有块一人高的落地镜，Thor把镜子推到床前。他走到床头柜前拉出一个抽屉，然后倒在床上，全是按摩棒和跳蛋，他又丢了瓶润滑剂到Loki面前。

“老师来家里做客，我当然要好好招待，喜欢哪根自己自便。”Thor拉了把椅子坐在一旁，一幅看好戏的样子。

房间很明亮，连窗帘都没拉，隐约还能听到街道上的车声。

Loki挑了根中规中矩的按摩棒，他一边往按摩棒上倒润滑液一边说：“那段视频你要删掉。”

Thor耸肩：“只要老师好好表演，保证不会有第三个人看到。”

Laufeyson教授对着镜子张开双腿，他看到了自己翕张的穴口，红艳艳的、早就被操熟了。他先试探性地放入两根手指，一边抽插，一边隔着衬衣揉捻自己的乳头。

“两根手指能喂饱你吗？骚货，你自己看看你的小嘴叫嚣得多厉害。”Thor把手伸进自己的裤裆里。

“是的，不够，需要更大的东西填满。”Loki盯着镜子，脸涨得羞红，他看着自己的屁股把手指夹得多紧，拔出来的时候还发出声响。他拿起按摩棒，抵着后穴一点点塞进去，然后按动了开关。

嗡嗡的震动声传遍整个房间。

“说啊，说说你到底多饥渴，教授不是有银舌头之称吗？你在讲台上侃侃而谈的样子不知道有多勾人，我每次都想把你按在讲台上操，看看你下面那张嘴被填满的时候上面的嘴是不是还那么厉害。”Thor贪婪地欣赏着面前美景。

Thor入学第一年就注意到了Laufeyson教授，选上他的课之后一节都没撬过。谁知道外表那么禁欲的教授背地里居然这么骚——Loki拿着按摩棒在自己的身体里进出，阴茎挺立着，淌出前液，甚至还不时伸手揉搓着乳头。

“我是个骚货......”Loki垂下目光，试图躲避着镜子里的影像，“我喜欢玩后面，喜欢被填满。”

“别低头啊，老师，好好看镜子。”听Loki低声说出如此下流的话，Thor只觉得自己的阴茎又硬了几分。

Loki抬起头，镜子里他的阴茎被自己淌出的前液润湿，后穴不断被按摩棒肏干，翻出一点软肉，又被带进去，指尖的震动感传到心里就成了一种难以启齿的兴奋感。

他喜欢这样。

对着镜子展现出自己的最淫荡的一面，而这淫靡的一幕全都被Thor看在眼里。

Thor是他的学生，他本该是最有权威的那个，可现在他只能顺服地满足Thor的一切要求，甚至羞辱自己。

Loki动动手腕，顶到前列腺的位置，找准地方后，他将按摩棒抵在那处，更加用力地掐捻着自己的乳头。他目不转睛地盯着镜子，说出更加下流的话。

“我喜欢这样，被强迫着自慰，喜欢被.......被控制，啊啊，要射了。”

Loki到达了高潮，精液流到他的衬衣上，他松开手，而因高潮而抽动的后穴紧紧将按摩棒留在原处。他瘫倒在床上，双目失神地望着天花板，他看到了红点一闪一闪的摄像头。

Thor也射了出来，精液糊了满手，他爬上床，将满手的精液涂到Loki的小腹：“老师的表演真不错，还好我都录下来了。”

Loki没有说话，他拔掉那根还在震动的按摩棒，向Thor张开了双腿。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：老师累了，老师今天不想议政了。

Thor：老师你就这么抛弃了你的学生吗？

Loki：我没你这样的学生！


	4. Master/Maid

内含play：自慰&高潮计数&异装&双性

Thor发现事情有些不对，放在桌上的文件位置有些变动，他特意嘱咐过仆人没他允许不许进入他的书房。打开抽屉，果不其然，他放在里面的东西不见，如果他所料不错的话，手脚不干净的小贼只有一个。

“先生，有什么事情么？”女仆推门走进来，“她”黑发及肩，发尾微微翘起，眼睛不自然地瞥向地面，显得有些慌张。

“Loki，今天下午你有进来过吗？”Thor坐在书桌后，心思莫测。

Loki捏紧裙摆上的蕾丝，“她”摇头，坚决否认道：“当然没有，先生，您嘱咐过我了。”

“是么？过来。”Thor笑了笑，然后朝Loki招手。

Loki百般不情愿地走到书桌旁，然后就被Thor拉得一个趔趄，摔在书桌上。主人从女仆的口袋里拽出一条珍珠项链，颗颗饱满、光泽乳白。

“连我的东西都敢偷，你还真是贼胆包天啊。”Thor站起来，一只手就将女仆牵制住，他一把把女仆的裙摆掀到腰上，然后用膝盖顶开那双包裹在长袜里的双腿，“让我看看你还偷了什么？”

“先生！先生！请原谅我，我真的只是一时鬼迷心窍，没有了，真的没有了！”Loki高声喊道。

Thor低头一看，那裙下空无一物，赤裸的双腿间除了水盈盈的肉缝还有根半勃的阴茎，他用掌拍打那穴口，一股热液浇在他的手上。

“骚货就是欠管教，居然还敢偷东西。”Thor将手上的淫液蹭在Loki的长袜上，神色阴沉。

“先生对不起，请原谅我这一回，别把我赶出去，我以后都不敢了，随便您怎么处罚！”Loki试图夹紧双腿，掩饰住他的秘密。他的身体易于常人地敏感，刚刚Thor那下掌箍，他竟就这么到达了高潮。

见女仆还试图挣扎，主人一巴掌抽在那浑圆的屁股上，留下一道红手印，他命令道：“别动，不然我就把你交给治安官。”

闻言，Loki立即停止了挣扎，他趴在桌子上，乖乖张开双腿，任由Thor的目光在他腿间游移，只是那看不见的目光仿佛有温度，令他全身都烧了起来。他小声恳求道：“别，请您网开一面，怎样都好，别赶我走。”

Thor拿起那串珍珠项链，一枚一枚地往那翕张的穴口塞，他塞了七八颗小珠子进去，就松了手，看那串链子像尾巴一样垂在女仆腿间。一直空虚的阴道乍被撑开，Loki不由得呻吟一声，他夹紧那串项链，不敢放松。

“啧，你这张嘴还挺贪吃的。”Thor又对着Loki的屁股打了一下，那串珠链晃了晃，依旧被紧紧夹住，“光着屁股到处跑，还流了这么多骚水，是打算拿它拖地？”

“不，不是的。”一贯伶牙俐齿的女仆此刻不知该如何辩解，因为身体敏感，行走间布料摩擦带来的刺激令他情动，这才赤裸着下体。

“不是？那只有一个答案了，你整天光着屁股在我面前晃来晃去，是不是想勾引我？”Thor冷哼，他将那串项链继续往Loki的小穴里塞，然后猛得抽出来，只见殷红的穴口一阵收缩，又一股晶亮的液体流了出来。

他又达到了一次高潮。

Loki咬紧下唇，趴在书桌上喘气，他该如何答复？他的确对Thor有那么点心思，拿走这串项链也是出于恶作剧的心态。

“这么容易就高潮了？你这张小嘴还真能干。 ”Thor把Loki拽起来，推倒在只有他能坐的高背椅上，他居高临下道，“你不回答，我就当你默认了。我也不是个严苛的主人，这样吧，只要你表现好了，我不但可以既往不咎，连同这东西也赏你了。”他把这串沾满爱液的项链挂到女仆的脖子上。

“谢谢先生。”Loki低声道，他还未从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，空虚的小穴反复叫嚣着要被填满。

“掀起你的裙子，把腿搭在扶手上，然后自慰，直到我满意为止。”Thor坐在书桌上，看着黑发女仆把最淫荡的一面展露到自己面前，他抽下Loki束发的缎带，绑住了Loki的阴茎，“你这根玩意今天就是个摆设，不许射出来。”

女仆点点头，他伸手拨开小阴唇，用手揉捻着阴蒂，头也羞于抬起，一直望着别处，不敢与Thor对视。

“连叫都不会吗？”Thor很满意他看到的一切，但还是故作恼怒道，“说说，这是你今天第几次高潮了。”

“第.......第五次。”又达到一次阴蒂高潮，Loki倚在椅子上，只想放下双腿休息片刻，可看着Thor阴沉不定的目光，他只得继续抚慰自己，所幸手依旧被淫液打湿，他顺利把手指插入自己的前穴。

“第一次是在早上起床的时候，我一个人在房间里面，用假阴茎把自己肏到高潮，前面也射出来了。”

“第二次是先生您叫我过来前，我在您的卧室里整理房间，实在是太痒了，我就在您的床上自慰。”

“第三次就是刚才您抽.......抽......”Loki大口喘着气，他又到达了一次高潮，“抽我的骚穴。”

“第四次是被项链肏到高潮的。”

“第五次是因为刺激阴蒂，第.......六次是用手指肏到的.......”

Loki的手腕都有些酸疼，Thor一直不曾吭声，他就只能不断、不断、不断地自慰下去。

“啊........哈，又到了，这是第十一次........先生，受不了了，我受不了了，求您，求您原谅我。”女仆哭喊道，脸上沾满泪痕，身下一片狼藉。

Thor脱下裤子，将早已勃起多时的阴茎捅入那湿滑的小穴内，他还未抽插几下，又是一股热液浇在他的龟头上。

“第.......第十二次.......”Loki呜咽道。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：你又不许我射，那我为什么不直接变成女体？

Thor：你的鸡儿好看。

Loki：？？？？？？


	5. Major General/Spy

内含play：Omorashi&Watersports&口交&伪强迫

Loki谨慎地伸直双腿，闭目凝神。他被关到这个新牢房已经过去了很久，如果生物钟还没有紊乱的话，大概是第二十个小时，其间一直没有人进来，也没有人为他解开锁链。

如果有再选择一次的机会，他依旧会选择接受这项任务，哪怕是羊入虎口，他也心甘情愿。只要能挫败阿萨的进攻计划，只要能阻止“帝国雷霆”Thor·Odinson少将的侵略脚步，一切代价都在所不惜。

Loki·Laufeyson在被捕前是位参谋，是Odinson少将的心腹之一，被捕后他的身份终于明了，他是约顿的潜伏间谍，多次泄露帝国作战计划，致使战事失利。他被捕后没有受刑，大概他的同僚们也知道酷刑对他这样视死如归的人没有作用。

然后他就被转移到这里，铁链从墙壁房梁上垂下来，牢牢捆缚住他的双手，只能在原处坐卧，无法四处走动。这导致了一个难堪的问题，他双手被缚、不能行走，也就无法解决内急，虽然据他观察，这牢房根本没有相关装置。

看来他的同僚们找到了合适的方式折磨他，不是肉体的痛苦，而是精神的折磨，尤其是盯准他的高傲与自尊心。在没有暴露时，军部里谴责他恃才傲物、待人傲慢的风言风语都已经传入他耳中。

他知道，他们在等什么，在等他低声下气地恳求，为了这些人基本的生理需要恳求，把他的自尊甩到泥里，把他的高傲碾做尘土，等他崩溃的时候，再来撬开他的嘴，搜刮出他们想要的情报。

他不会让他们如意的。

Laufeyson中校换了个姿势，他分开双腿，尽量避免给膀胱施加压力，但是他也不能确定自己还能坚持多久，人的意志力到底有限，结果大概都是注定的，只是过程如何他现在依旧不能确定。

牢门开了，伴着走廊里刺眼的白光，Loki闭上眼睛，听着沉稳的脚步声朝他靠近，他闻到了熟悉的气息，总令他联想到暴雨前沉闷的云，Odinson少将。

他睁开眼，抬起头，眼前正是他的前顶头上司，正面无表情地低头看着他。

“居然劳动长官您亲自审讯，属下真是倍感荣幸。”Loki微笑道，他看似满不在乎，但实则全身都绷紧警戒。在所有人中，他唯独不想落在Thor手里，原因无他，Thor是最了解他的那一个，他知道怎么对付他。

“奉承就免了，我时间不多，你有什么想说的吗？”Thor居高临下地看着Loki，看着他昔日下属装出一幅泰然自若的样子，他非常清楚，Loki而今已经是强弩之末。

Loki咬紧下唇，他做不到，他做不到如此放低身段，针对战俘的保护条例对他是不能适用的，因为他已经是个“死人”了。他深呼了口气，尽量忽略那反复抓挠的尿意，冷漠地摇头。

Thor点头，看似是要转身离开，Loki刚刚因此而松了口气，便见Thor从桌子上拿起水壶，径直向他走来。

“不，不！”Loki惊慌起来，他试图逃离，但被锁链捆得结结实实，无处可逃。他闭上眼，冷水浇在他的头上，打湿衬衣，顺着胸膛往下流去，然后浇在他的下体。他发出一声难耐的喟叹，中途变调为叹息，一股热流在他的身下涌动，那是与冷水截然不同的触感。

牢房之中陷入了沉默，只有细微的水声，和压抑的喘息。Loki狼狈地低下头，湿透的黑发贴在他的脸颊上，他扣紧牙关，骤然解放的愉快和罪恶压得他抬不起头，更遑论在敌人面前失禁如此丢人的事情。

Thor蹲下来，捏着Loki的下颚强迫间谍抬起头来，昔日他熟悉的绿眼睛中满是愤怒，这令他更加兴奋。

“在你的仇人面前尿了自己一身，Laufeyson中校，你的好教养呢？”少将调侃道，他可没有听错，刚刚从Loki嘴里发出来的声音写满愉悦，而非痛苦，他的前参谋可是很享受这一过程，“看来你还挺享受的？”

“你.......”Loki从牙缝里挤出这个字，的确，他的确从刚刚的释放中体验感受到了快乐，但这只令他更加羞愧。

Thor解开腰带，拉开拉链，掏出他半勃的阴茎，他钳住Loki的颌骨，半强迫地将身下的玩意塞进间谍嘴中。他肏干着Loki的嘴，根本不担心间谍会突然暴起咬断他的阴茎，他有这个自信。

习惯成自然，被抓的间谍甚至动起舌头舔弄着口中的阴茎，Loki被绑得结结实实的手扣紧锁链，他的鼻尖甚至都埋在Thor的耻毛中，呼吸间都是浓厚的雄性气息。

这是他自己种下的恶果。Loki放松着喉头的肌肉，将Thor的阴茎吞得更深。

在身份败露前，Laufeyson参谋与Odinson将军是一对即将订婚的情侣。

Thor射在Loki嘴中，他依旧揪着Loki湿漉漉的头发，直到Loki把精液全部吞咽下去，他才松开手。

Loki咳了两声，坐在那摊水泊中低着头，一言不发。

“下次再来，我希望你能换种方式开口。”Odinson少将整理好仪表，甩下这么句话，便大步离开了牢房。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：（揉着手腕看向Thor，正准备说话）

Thor：地我来拖！我来拖！你休息！

Loki：（满意地点头）


	6. Prince/P.O.W

世界在一瞬间恢复光明，刺眼的白光令战俘的眼睛不由得发涩流泪，他被带到了一个陌生的房间，等久不曾见光明的双眼适应环境后，他注意到的第一项事物就是面前的那具木马，以及木马背上那两根竖立的按摩棒以及一位故人，Thor·Odinson.

Loki·Laufeyson，约顿海姆的常胜将军，战法奇诡，出其不意攻其不备是为他量身打造的形容，他阻止了阿斯加德东部战线推进的步伐，而如今他已沦为阶下囚，为阿斯加德的少将军Thor·Odinson所擒。

他清楚Thor看向他眼神中潜藏的感情——欲念，那炽热的情欲令他无所适从，只能期盼对方能遵从国际法善待战俘，他说到底还是敌方的高级将领，无论如何也不应被那般折辱。所幸自被俘以来，他一直是被单独关押，也从未被迫袒露过身体。

他有一个绝对不可为敌人所知的秘密，他那畸形的身体。是的，他具备双性的性征，无论如何，那女性的生殖器官在战场之上、在敌方的战俘营中总归会带来无数折辱，这是人性之必然，故而他一直在小心保守这个秘密。

照如今的情形来看，他的秘密瞒不住了。Loki攥紧拳头，他的嘴唇已经开裂流血，自被囚以来，他们一直在通过减少他之饮食来削减他的意志力。

“Laufeyson少将，百闻不如一见。”Thor走到Loki的身边，他的身形比Loki还要高大一些，灿烂的金发被束在脑后，他很英俊，甚至可以排得上Loki见过的最为英俊的男性，倘若他二人并非敌人，或许他们之间会发生另一重故事也说不定。

“Odinson殿下说笑了。”Loki十指紧扣，他的双手被铐在身前，而身陷敌营，他也不会冒险动手。

“说来你可能不记得，我们第一次见面在阿斯加德与约顿海姆尚未开战之前，那次是约顿海姆的阅兵典礼，你作为国王卫队的统领，骑着一匹黑马，那是你马上的英姿就深深吸引了我。”Thor的呼吸声喷吐在Loki的耳廓上，引得他不由得瑟缩。

“你……”Loki挺直脊背，他闭着眼深呼一口气，“Thor·Odinson，你既然从军，那也该尊重军人的名节，强奸战俘这样的事情传扬出去，实在不体面吧？”

那低沉的笑声令他后颈发毛。

“不。”Thor斩钉截铁地吐出这个音节，他大步往房间另一端走去，端起桌上的水杯走回Loki的身边，“作为军人，我尊重你，但作为一个嚣张跋扈的王子，我……”他那笑声落在Loki耳中是如此毛骨悚然，以至于令百战将军不由得瑟缩。

“自然是恣意妄为。”Thor一手钳住Loki的下颚，将那一杯水灌下了Loki的喉咙里，噙着一丝微笑看Loki的脸因为缺氧而涨红。

“咳咳。”Loki终于挣脱开这铁钳，这杯水必然不简单，他往角落退去，如被惊扰的狼般用幽绿的眼打量着Thor，“你给我喂了什么？”

“春药。”Thor坦然地说，他的目光落在Loki的下半身，“任凭你意志力多么强大，要不了多久，你就该求着我填满你那两张流水的小嘴。”他伸手一指那张木马，嘲讽道：“那年一别，我可是常常思念Laufeyson少将的马上英姿呢，今天可千万别让我失望啊。”

他走向Loki，对方也是梗着脖子，一步没有后退，也没有畏缩。抽出腰间的军刀，他一手将Loki铐住的双手钉在墙上，另一只手则用刀割破了对方的裤子，一刀自前档划至后档，再截横一刀划破内裤。灯光幽暗，在这昏暗的角落他虽看不清Loki的身体，但无妨，那木马可是就放在灯下。

“让我们等着瞧。”Thor收好刀，走到桌旁的椅子上，好整以暇地等待即将上演的好戏。

热。仿佛将他放置在火炉上烘焙，他曾在四十度的烈日下训练，但也不及此时此刻在体内肆虐的火焰。

痒。难言的麻痒自下腹窜起，从未被触碰过的性器突然被发掘了功效，他的阴道正在大股大股分泌着爱液。

空。无论是阴道还是后穴都在不由自主地收缩，渴求被扩张被填满被使用，他的阴茎涨得发痛，喧嚣着解放。

绝不可以。Loki在脑中对自己咆哮着，绝不可以正落敌人的下风。

Thor将那只杯子用清水几番清洗之后，为自己倒了杯水，继续欣赏眼前这出好戏——Loki已经蜷缩在墙角了，被铐住的双手几番游移，最终还是抵不住药物的作用攥住了自己的性器，不过几下抚弄就喷射出了精液。

不够，不够。Loki的眼中甚至挤出些泪水，这药物的效果太过强劲，以至于他根本无法保证下一秒他的意志还能管控住自己的身体。再也无力支撑住身体，他跌跪在地上，分泌的爱液已经流到了腿上，他开始小声呻吟起来。

“Loki，dear，come here.”Thor柔声道，Loki抬起头来，他的眼中已经不负锐利，水雾之下是无法掩饰的欲望。

Loki呜咽一声，他已经失去了绝大部分的理智，听到如此的命令，他未作他想就向前挪去，循声膝行到Thor身前，他正对上敌方将领的裆部，男性荷尔蒙的气息蹿到他的鼻腔中。试探性地，他倾身上前，贪婪呼吸着空气。

“很好。”Thor的手按在Loki的后脑，强硬地将少将禁锢自己的裆部，“想要吗？想要我的阴肏开你饥渴的小穴吗？”

“唔嗯嗯。”那些声音响起，但根本串联不出任何的意义，Loki胡乱答应着，他的自我已经迷失，而今留下的不过是一具饥渴的躯壳。他只知道两件事——想被肏，想被狠狠肏。

“去，骑上去，那两根玩意会撑开你的两张小穴，说不定连你的子宫也能肏到，如果你有这个器官的话。”Thor揪着Loki的头发在战俘耳边低声说道。

Loki转头，看到沐浴在光下的木马和两根树立的按摩棒，那么大，那么长，他舔着嘴唇，只觉得又一股欲液被小穴挤了出来。他含泪点点头，向那具木马爬了过去，他挣扎着站起来，抱着木马的脖颈骑了上去，当按摩棒的顶端抵在柔嫩的穴口时，一丝恐惧蔓延上心头。

“呃啊——”Loki叫出了声，早已被润滑过的假阴茎在重力的作用下全然没入了他的体内，他抱紧木马，脚趾蜷起，大口喘息着，仿佛溺水将亡。

太多了。从未被进入过的阴道与后穴被全然进入，如果不是在药物的作用下，此时他一定已经撕裂流血，但此时此刻，一种别样的满足涌上少将的心头。Thor笑出了声，他走到木马旁边，按动了按钮。

那两根按摩棒开始震动起来，Loki发出了惊慌的呻吟，而这声音转瞬就变成了难耐的低喘，他高潮了，爱液自被撑得满满当当的穴口流出，将本就湿透了的按摩棒浸润得更湿，他倚在木马上喘息着，以为就此为止，可高潮的余韵还没有过去，新一轮的情欲又开始叫嚣着纾解。

“啊哈，好痒，还……还要……”他笨拙地试图找到着力点在木马上起伏，可是几番尝试终究还是失败了。

“没想到Laufeyson少将居然这么淫荡……”Thor一推木马，那木马便开始摇摆起来，Loki的呻吟高亢而诱人，渐渐转变成为哭腔。

“不，啊，停唔停下来！”Loki哭喊着，太多了，那两根假阴茎填满了他的穴道，中间似乎只有一层薄薄的软肉将两处隔开，快感完全俘虏了他，如密集的弹雨将他洗礼，他只能趴伏在战壕里祈求结束。

他又高潮了。

而他的阴茎还没来得及勃起。

“这只是个开始，少将阁下，我已经迫不及待看你的淫水为这具木马完成洗礼。”Thor在Loki 的耳后轻柔地落下一吻。

终于，他还是将这只高傲的猎豹擒住了，无论能否驯服，他都是他的。

经过几番发泄，Loki终于寻回了一丝清明，他断断续续地说：

“唔，你，我啊，绝对会，啊哈，停……停下来，让你付出，呃，代价！”

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Thor：Σ(⊙▽⊙”)你这个药效有点厉害……

Loki：亚尔夫海姆的不传密药，那必须的。

Thor：能批发吗？！


	7. King/Slave

TAG：奴隶梗，watersports，捆绑束缚

又是一场盛大的宴会，阿斯加德的金宫中夜夜歌舞升平、觥筹交错，战士在举杯畅饮、大口啖肉。九界之主坐在高处，长桌上满是佳肴，他时而举杯与臣子同饮，时而与身旁的使臣交谈，而这场宴会中，九界之主频频低头。

长桌之下，国王的座椅旁有别样的风景。

黄金的细链一头系在桌角，另一头则连在奴隶的项圈上，他跪在国王的脚边，双手背在身后，头倚在国王的腿上。他的乌发漆黑，结成长辫，编织着金线与翠羽，双眼明亮，比他额间佩戴的绿宝石更加耀目，他只穿着一件半透的纱衣，隐约可见胸前的金环，他的下身也一样被捆缚，分身根部为金环锁住，尿道也被小棒堵住。

他抬起头，顺从地吃掉国王掌心的一小块食物。他的尖耳道出了他的种族，一只精灵，九界中最为自傲、好洁的种族，而如今他跪在国王的身旁，一如其他奴隶般温顺服从。

“很好。”Thor拿餐巾擦擦手，抬起奴隶的下巴，他自金杯中饮了口蜜酒，然后俯身低头喂到了奴隶嘴中，那唇舌甘甜远胜一切佳酿。

宴会进行至半途，九界之主牵着他的奴隶离开了大厅，注意到的人都相视一笑。阿斯加德的宴会一向是盛宴，佳肴美酒具备，怎么少了旖旎？更何况那只精灵的确是令人着迷，难免国王会如此痴迷。

再倔强清高的家伙，而今不也是规规矩矩的玩具么？

Loki低着头跟在Thor身后，那沉甸甸的项圈压得他抬不起头、喘不过气，这不单单是装饰品，更是用以禁锢他的魔法，还强令他服从主人的每一条命令，不得违背。不难猜测到Thor带他出来的用意，国王需要发泄性欲，时刻高亢的性欲。

而作为国王的奴隶，一个用以享乐的玩具，他的存在就是供Thor使用，时刻准备好取悦国王。因此他每天都要清洗自己的身体，必须时时刻刻戴着肛塞，保持扩张与润滑，而且身为奴隶，他是没有资格享受性爱的，连最基本的欲望都要被剥夺，除非得到国王的恩典。

“跪好。”Thor将锁链的一头绕在手上，享受着眼前的美景——黑发精灵跪在角落里，四肢着地，高高撅起屁股，被肏熟的穴口含着肛塞翕动，再往下，是被束缚的分身和胀红的卵丸。可怜的小家伙，他记得上一次允许Loki高潮还是两周前。

眼前这顺从奴隶的身上可是找不到丝毫那个刺客的影子，但他知道，Loki的顺服不过是表象，是项圈的作用，一旦有机会，这条毒蛇就会立刻反击，要以仇敌的鲜血来洗刷自己的耻辱。不过在此之前，他猜Loki眼下脑子里装的不是如何杀死他，而是如何恳求他满足其最基本的需求。

整整一天了，他都没有取下Loki阴茎里的小棒，想必现在奴隶的膀胱已经到了崩溃的边缘。

Loki跪在地上，额头贴着手背，他希望Thor在发泄过之后能奖励他一番，他快被排泄的欲望逼疯了，宴会上Thor还不停地命他饮酒，现在那些液体堆积在他的下腹，喧嚣着排解。

Thor解开腰带，掏出阴茎，拔掉Loki夹着的肛塞，无须额外的润滑和扩张，他的阴茎轻而易举地进入了Loki的身体，后穴紧致温暖，经过调教的身体已经开始在吮吸取悦他的阴茎，但他的目的可不是这个。

一丝疑惑浮上Loki的心头——Thor的阴茎是疲软的，还没有勃起。他抬高腰肢，夹紧后穴，而这一番讨好的行为却只换来了落在臀肉上的一巴掌。

“别动。”

Thor的命令一下，Loki不得不保持这耻辱的姿势跪在原地，他焦躁不安地等待着，直到一股热流射在他的内壁上。

不！不！不！

Loki想要爬开，但在项圈的管制下他只能留在原地，那积蓄已久的热流在他体内肆虐着，强劲而有力，喷溅在他敏感的内壁上，他甚至还听到了哗哗的水声，液体在体内流动的感觉更是令他无法忍耐。

他的小腹涨得发痛，他需要解放，他的膀胱已经到了崩溃的边缘，经此一刺激更是令他的身体无法继续忍耐了。

Thor听到了呜咽声，这正是他想要的。

痛快地尿完之后，他没有急于抽出自己的阴茎，而是下了第二个命令：“加紧，不许漏出来一滴。”

他抽出了阴茎，而Loki果然紧紧收缩着穴口，丝毫不敢放松。

“盥洗间实在太远了，奴隶，你做的很好。”国王一边说一边把肛塞放回了原处，“转过来。”

Loki维持着跪在地上的姿势转身，他的脸上满是泪痕，最令他耻辱的不是如此被Thor使用，不是肚子里又被灌满Thor的体液，也不是连为人最基本的需要都被他人控制，而是他因这样羞辱而勃起了。

他被捆缚得严密的分身高高竖起，贴着他的小腹。

Thor蹲下身，用手按压着Loki那略微胀起的小腹，奴隶期期艾艾的呻吟响在他的耳边。

“唔……”Loki呻吟着，离开项圈的压迫，第一次他出声恳求道：“陛下，求您，我忍不住了。”

“宴会还没有结束，我的大臣们还在等我。”Thor站起来，牵起那金链，将奴隶拽向那宴会厅，“如果你敢弄脏地板的话，啊，你不敢的。”

他会打破这个精灵刺客的，这只是开始。

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Loki：【托腮】有人质疑为什么我们老是在玩Watersports

Thor：因为某个作者喜欢这个kink

Loki：【摇头】因为大家喜欢看你拖地


End file.
